dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Bone Pit (quest)
Acquisition Isn't the quest actually acquired from Writing Desk in Gamlen's House and the next step is to talk to Hubert in Hightown? So the Acquisition-part is incorrect IMO. I found a letter from Meeran in Writing Desk which started The Bone Pit. --Debris^ (talk) 08:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : I had to finish "Birthright" before this showed up on the writing desk. (talk) 17:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hubert's offer I rejected Hubert's offer of half the mine and I still got the "Get Back to Work" quest. He told me "Some just can't take no for an answer", and I still got the quest. PC using patch 1.02. UPDATE - seems to be a script problem, because Hawke just told the miners Huber sold her half the mine. meh. : To be honest I got all future quests related to Bone Pit even after I turned down Hubert's offer. Its either bug or scripted such within the game in latest patch. --Mainak86 (talk) 07:35, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Mostly Harmless Did this set off Hitchhiker's Guide bells for anyone else? Or was it just me? ElfMageDiyanna (talk) 16:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : No, it's not just you :-). -- (talk) 23:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The dragon's gold drop Regarding the second note: The suggestion that the dragon sometimes drops gold may be erroneous. I have tried fifteen plus times with no luck. In addition if you look at play throughs online, none of them have such drops. -- (talk) 13:18, August 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure whether I wrote the above, but certainly the drop rate on the gold from the dragon is very low. The dragon definitely can drop gold but it may take you many, many attempts. I did finally get it to drop the gold as well as one extra randomly generated item. Interestingly the dragon can actually drop more than one extra item! I had it drop 2 a few times, but no coins at all with them. I don't know if it's possible to get coins as well as 2 extra items though, as I had already farmed the battle for half a day or so to get the gold plus item. I'm putting this here for anyone else who is obsessed by legitimately acquiring loot. Anarchil. Possible Bug For the first time, and I've been through the game a few times now, Jansen has failed to give out Act II quests after the main Dragon one; one just gets a quote from his standard list of comments, usually about feeling safe. Update: reloaded again, maybe it's because Hubert finishes his investigation so late in the Act there is hardly time left before it ends; but I don't recall this as an issue previously. Maybe worthwhile pointing out the complaints only start after Hubert's comment and one needs to go wandering aimlessly elsewhere then return to get the next one. '' Something wrong with this Wiki. The Bone Pit main page and the Bone Pit (quest) main page comes to this same talk page !''